Resident Evil Dead Zone
by Klous
Summary: The cast of Resident Evil have been pinned against each other in a deadly game of survival, who will win and who will die...no couplings.


Chapter 1- The Game

Leon ran through the Village, the buildings we're old and broken as strange people chased after him. He turned and fired a bullet into one's leg as he fell to the ground while chasing him. The people in the village have gone mad and Leon had no choice but to fight back in defense. Leon pointed his gun at the people that we're chasing him as he heard a chainsaw start revving up.

Leon lifted his head up and his eyes widened. He looked around, he was in a broken down room he looked around but his vision was blurry he didn't remember being here when he fell asleep.

Leon felt his hands bound behind him his legs we're stretched out in front of him he felt someone's presents behind him he looked over his shoulder he could fell someone behind him. He looked over his shoulder he saw a man larger then he was with short black hair he was wearing a B.S.A.A. uniform he could tell that he was just waking up as well.

"Hey you awake?" Leon asked.

"y-yeah, what's going on?" the man asked.

"Hell if I know." Said Leon still looking around the environment but he had no idea where he was. Leon pulled on the chains but couldn't break free.

"Damn it! I can't get free." said Leon.

The room was made of old red wood it had a shelf to the right of him and a window out in front of him but other than that it was empty. There was a walky-talky on the shelf next to him it came on and a voice filled the room.

"Hello, Chris and Leon." said the voice.

"Wait, I know that voice." said Chris.

"Wesker!" he snapped.

"Hello Chris….You can Leon has been selected as partners in this, little game of our." said Wesker.

"Game?" Leon asked.

"The 2 of you will be participating in a Survival test, there are 3 other teams of 2 and only 1 will get out alive." said Wesker.

"You may not have noticed but you're in a village in Spain." said Wesker.

"Spain." Leon snapped.

It came back to him this was the room he was when he first encountered the Los Illuminados.

"I have put together a little test, for you 2 like I said there are 3 more groups that have just woke up in this village and some where there are 3 keys hidden, they will unlock the door to the castle at the end of the village, only 3 groups may proceed the 4th will die." Wesker clarified.

"Sounds fun." said Leon sarcastically

"Fun!" Chris asked sounding shocked.

"Just a joke." said Leon in defense.

"Like I was saying you will notice collars around your neck." Wesker pointed out.

Chris and Leon didn't notice until Wesker said anything.

"Those Collars are designed to shock you if you get to far away from your partner." Wesker stated.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better." Leon said sarcastically.

Chris took a deep breath.

"Typical Wesker, leaving us alive so he can just watch us kill each other." said Chris.

"Well I believe that's all you need to know, good luck, Chris and Leon." said Wesker

At that moment the door on Chris's right broke open and a undead corpse staggered in.

"Ah Shit!" Leon shouted struggling to break free of the chains.

It reached down and grabbed Chris's shoulders Chris shoved side to side to struggle free; Chris swung head back smashing it into Leon's.

"Hey!" Leon shouted.

Chris flung his head forward and smashed it into the Zombie's head and it splattered on the wall behind it.

"Well, that was messy." said Leon.

Chris looked at the corpse.

"We need to leave before another one comes." said Chris.

"Like that wasn't obvious." said Leon.

"Would you quit joking around?" snapped Chris.

"Calm down, now there has to be some way to get out of this." Said Leon.

Chris pulled his arms apart and broke the shackles apart.

"Couldn't have done that before the Zombie came in?" Leon asked.

"Stop it with the jokes and let's get going we have to find a key before another group dose." said Chris.

Leon stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"We still need some gear if we're going to survive." Leon said.

"Well looks like Wesker sent us a gift." said Chris.

He was searching the Zombie that had broken in he found 2 handguns and 2 magazines, it also had 2 aid sprays.

"Nice." said Leon.

"Alright let's get moving." said Chris.

They stepped outside Leon looked around and reminisced about the first time he had been here.

"Come on I'll lead." said Chris.

"Hold on, why should you lead?" Leon asked.

"Because I have experience in leading a team." said Chris.

"Well I know the area so I'll lead." Said Leon.

"Know the area when have you been here?" Leon asked.

"I was having the rescue the daughter of the president, looks like after the Los Illuminados cleared out Wesker and Umbrella thought it would be a nice spot to hold there little test." said Leon.

"I see we'll you lead the way but I'll call the shots." said Chris.

Leon Turned to Chris with a smile.

"We'll see." Leon replied.


End file.
